One for the Other(OLD VERSION)
by Anxious Gemini
Summary: (OLD)The 2ps find a way to go into the 1p world, and decide to take over they'll slowly swap places. They have Prussia trade places with his 1p, but something's off about this... Why is he the only who's been sent... (originally called swap)
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the car window. The drive to the meeting was quiet. My brother still couldn't look at me, he was so ashamed. I turned up my music. At least I still had this, if nothing else. The music was happy, and brought happiness to me, but it wasn't sappy. Sappy music made me sick to my stomach.

When we got there, I immediately took my place in the dark corner of the room. "Hey! Prussia!" Romano called. He had spotted me, and quickly was at my side.

"H-Hello," I muttered under my breath. Sure, I'd talked to the Italian brothers many times, and Romano was the nicer of the two, but it's just… I don't like talking in social places to put it simply.

"Excuse me everyone! But I have to interrupt our tea party and get this meeting started!" Italy yelled. He looked cross. Of course, England brought his tea cup (they weren't really having one, but he always seems to have tea of some sort with him) to the table, which made Italy just about flip out.

"So what'd ya call us here for? I have… Things to do," America said, with his thick east coast accent, which made it nearly impossible for ears not accustomed to it to understand his words.

"Well, there is this triangle demon, right?"

We all nodded. We all knew him, since when we found the new land, he was there and we all have put up with his whiny and baby like antics. "What about him poppet?" England asked as he stirred some milk into his tea, which made America gag and scoot away.

"Well, in a world parallel to our own, he's much stronger and is opening a rift, so I was thinking, we must be there if it's parallel, so why not take it over?"

We all sat in silence for a bit. It seemed as if no one even breathed. Their hearts stopped just to give us pure, utter silence.

"It would depend on where we stand in that world." Canada was the first to speak, and all seemed to agree, now asking about how strong these other versions of us were.

"Oh that's the best part!" Italy yelled, a smile now going from ear to ear on him, "They possess half our strength!"

"So what is your plan? Just attack them, sneak up?" Japan asked.

"Now that's the easiest part of my plan! We slowly replace them, the first person we're sending with be Prussia, since he looks exactly like their Prussia. Except a few minor details, like we'll have to cut his hair." Italy drew all the attention to me, all eyes, even China's, were on me.

"C-Can we just keep it like it is, and tell them I grew it out… T-They'd probably never notice anyways…" I said, barely louder than a mouse.

"He asked if he has to cut his hair, since they'd probably never notice," Romano said louder, so now everyone could hear my thoughts.

Italy looked down at the papers in front of him for a bit, thinking about my proposal. "... Sure."

We'd decided to go tomorrow, so this time, when I headed home, I didn't need my music to be happy. I was happy because I was actually needed, for once in my life! Well for the first time in forever! Since… No! You said you'd leave it in the past!

**author's note***

Oh god! I'm sorry for the thing with this in the beginning, pretty sure it's not acting up any more


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, and I could hear the rain beating on my roof. I put on the blue uniform Italy had given to me, telling me I had to wear it. I next got some bread, and feed it to my bird. Oh how I'd miss him… I hope I won't be gone that long….

I grabbed my backpack, put it on, and then my brother and I hopped in out car. We headed to the place Italy told us to go to, and met the other countries.

They all looked at me, no one giving me dirty looks, like they usually did. "Prussia… Don't die there," Canada said, barely above a whisper.

I nodded, sighing. At some point we'd been friends… but those days had passed, just like my bays of being a real… _a real country…._ I could feel myself choak up, just thinking about it. Tears rushing to my eyes. I closed my eyes to fight the tears. _Don't think about it. There's nothing you can do now. What's been done, was done. There's nothing to do now._

"So the plan is for America, Japan, Russia, Germany, and myself to grab the other Prussia, and take him to our world, and our Prussia, will just stay there while we go back, understood?" Just about everyone nodded, the only exception being China, who seemed to be tripping out on something. Italy ignored him, and we went along with out plan, all stepping into the portal, into the other world.

We managed to get the portal into their Germany's house. All we had to do was open the closet door, because we'd ended up in this world's Prussia's closet. He was still asleep.

Italy slowly opened the door, tip toeing to his bed, before beconing for the other to follow. America was the first to grab ahold of him, waking him.

"Vhat? Who are you guys?! Vhy are you in my room?!" he yelled. Italy quickly grabbed a cloth he'd had in his pocket, and brought it to his nose. Within seconds he fell unconscious. Italy glared at America, before commanding the rest to move him.

They soon left me. I was just left standing in the middle of this pigsty of a place….What am I doing here?


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruder! Get up!" someone yelled at me.

I responded by jumping out of bed and giving a salute.

I was face to face with a blond haired man, with crystal blue eyes, that looked so pretty… "Are you ok?" he asked, looking at least a bit worried.

"Y-yes! Wh-Why would you ask that?!" I gave a nervous laugh.

He looked over me once again, rolled his eyes and began to exit the room, "You'd better hurry downstairs, Italy's here so our food vill vanish pretty quickly."

I nodded, of course he couldn't see, as he was already out of the room. I pinched my nose, the room reeked of liquor, vomit, BO, and other scents that I didn't wanna guess. I made my way to a mirror, and looked over myself. I did look much like that guy. The only differences I myself could notice were hair length, he didn't have a scar on his cheek, and he seemed to have more muscle power than I.. I sighed, and he still had his left arm….

After staring at my metal limb for awhile, I decided I might as well met my new tormentor… This world's Italy.

I carefully walked into the kitchen, but ended up knocking over a toaster that was way too close to the end. I quickly picked it up, before- oh god! He saw my mistake! Both of them! What would this world's Italy and Germany do to me for this crime I'd committed?! Would they cut me as my world's Italy did, would they beat me with chains and whips like my brother did much of the time? Would they starve me? Would they feed my limbs to animals? Would they do something even worse? I felt my heartbeat begin to raise. It was now like a drum in some fast paced song.

"Ve Germany.. Is Prussia ok?" this world's Italy asked, looked at me confused.

"I'm not sure… Are you sick?" he asked, putting his hand on my forehead.

"O-Of course not!" I quickly retorted.

"Prussia… When did you grow out your hair?" Germany asked, puzzled by the long strands of white silkiness growing from my head.

"Ummm.." Think quick dummkopf! "I drank this… thing in England's house last night…" Yeah! That should work! My world's Italy had warned me their England had magic!

Germany rolled his eyes at me. Oh god! He didn't believe my lame excuse! Oh god! I've been detected! I welcome you death! I'm ready! The sooner you take me the better! "Vhat the hell do you guys do?" he muttered, "Prussia, go lay down, I'm going to call England over and ask him vhat you drank…"

Oh god! If he calls England I'll for sure be detected!

"Umm there's no need bruder! I'm feeling better already! All it did was make my hair longer!" I smiled.

Germany rolled his eyes again, "Vell it is your life I guess… Fine, but at least lay down for a bit!"

I nodded and headed back into the pigsty. I did feel a bit weak, and decided I'd lay down just as Germany'd told me. Maybe when I wake there'll be something exciting going on...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up next to a warm body. It was the body of Canada. My world's Canada. He was wide awake and bleeding. It was WWII and my brother had taken over him and parts of America, along with some of Britain. I'd been next to him for God knows how long, knowing he only had hours at best. He hadn't eaten a thing in weeks. "You ok?" I asked.

He didn't respond. But his eyes… they were still open… the only way I knew then he was alive was his unstable light breathing. Could he not hear? I wrapped my arm around him. Tears rolled out of my eyes. I'd watched him age from a tiny little speck of land into the second largest country. I shut my eyes. This was too painful to see. I'd never thought I'd see him here in this basement, bleeding to death on the floor. I'd already tried to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help too much. He had so many cuts it'd take days to try and fix them all up. I heard the basement door creak open. Oh god was that my brother? He'd been acting strange lately…. Was that a chain in his hand?

"Bruder, get away from him! He's the enemy!"

"Nein!" He hit me with the chain once. I was caught in a moment of shock. Did my baby brother just hit me? He pinned me to the floor and called for Italy, who gladly cut my cheek so deep I could feel the cut with my tongue.

"That's your first warning ~" Italy purred.

I closed my eyes as I heard the chains beat the blond next to me's body.

….

"Prussia! Vake up!" their world's Germany yelled at me. I stirred awake. It must have just been a memory… or maybe dream… I wasn't sure.

"Ok… vhat is it?" I asked.

"Ve have a meeting today, so get up!" I nodded and began dressing.


	5. Chapter 5

I got dressed and brushed through my hair with ease. It wasn't till I got upstairs I began to worry. "Are you sure Prussia should come?" I heard Italy ask.

Germany sighed, "it's the best idea…. He could do something worse here all alone…"

I waited a bit after that before entering the room fully. They were on to me…

"Prussia hurry up and get in ze car! Ve'll be late!

I nodded and hurried into the car. The drive was long and awkward. I was thankful it was in our country, since any other way would go down the drain. I tried to keep to the shadows while there but two guys sat between me. One had longer curly blond hair, and a bit of stubble on his chin, and the other darker skin with brown messy hair and brilliant green eyes. "Bonjour Prussia~" the blonde purred out.

"H-hi.." I muttered. Who were they?

"So…. Are you really sick?" The brunette asked.

I nodded. Before I could ask who they were Germany began yelling just as my world's Italy normally would at meetings, for us all to shut up.

Within seconds everyone was quite. I was amazed. Not even Italy could do it this fast!

"So today let's talk about economy.." He began but was soon interrupted by another blond who was slurping something down and hounding a burger down.

"DUDES YOU GUYS HAVE TO WATCH THIS NEW MOVIE I MADE!"

His high pitched voice just about gave me a headache.

With in seconds it all fell into chaos.

It took us five hours and by the end Germany might have gotten five or ten more grey hairs, and at least two more viens popping out of his head. I almost wanted to laugh at his misfortune imagining my brother had this happening to him. A smile took over my face.

I didn't talk to the other two even though they did pester me quite a bit, and asked my brother to unlock the doors to his car earlier than he'd wanted to. I really didnt care.

As we drove home I began wondering what was happening to their Prussia? Was Italy giving him scars? Was Germany beating him with chains? Where they yelling at him for using their stupid human names (since I'm no longer a country I can't call them by them….)? Where they starving him? Was he in chains? Was he in a bucket of ice cold water?... W-Where they….. Kil-killing him? I shook my head. He was probably safe… but what if he wasn't….

...2p Canada pov…

Since Germany still partly owned me still (I was once again a colony….) I was in his basement. Looking after that stupid other world Prussia.

"P-please! Don't!" He cried out in pain. I flitched at the sound of his screams… he sounded so much like our world's Prussia…. I could feel my eyes tear up just thinking about him. Why did he have to be such an idiot at times? Why was he so caring? He could have killed Germany so many times… but yet never did…

I sighed. The past could not be changed. I heard Germany begin to come down to check on us (even though Italy was with us) and when he was at the top of the stairs I glarred at him. He caused all my pain. "How much longer till I can go home?!" I yelled at him.

He threw the beer bottle in his hand at me. "S-shut up! I'll tell you vhen you can go home!" His speech was slurred.

I nodded and began cleaning up the broken glass.

...POV 2p Prussia…

When I went to bed Germany came in. "Prussia what's the matter?"

"Nothing…" yknow! I just love being in a new world, not a country, everyone hating me and this scar on my cheek!

He rolled his eyes. He was about to say something until he saw my back. It was littered with scars from Italy and bruises from my brother. His face was after that mixed in a look of disgust, horror and anger. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He demanded.

"I-italy a-and my brother,' it slipped out of my mouth. Oh god. He now looked as if he could slap me. He was so close. I began to tremble.

Suddenly out of nowhere he looked calm again. He rushed to the phone and called someone. I couldn't hear because he locked me in the basement.

I began getting tired. Why did this seem so scary?

…

"P-prussia…" Canada called out after Germany'd left the room.

"Ya?" I began moving his blood soaked hair out of his mouth and away from his face… Germany sure had done some damage.

"D-dont leave me…" he muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Why don't we make a deal! You stay awake and I'll not leave you!" I suggested, hoping he'd open his eyes.

He nodded, "sounds nice…" his voice trailed off. I grabbed his hand, and he held mine back… He wasn't dying was he? "I never thought I'd go first…" he muttered.

I shook my head "You aren't going anywhere Matt!" His eyes were open for a sec after calling him by his human name, but closed soon after.

"... Bye Gillen…" he muttered. His grip on my head went from weak to nonexistent. I began crying into his bloody jacket. It covered my face just like fresh paint.


	6. Chapter 6 (rewriten)

"Prussia!" England and Germany began yelling, both tearing up. I was upstairs on the couch. How'd I get there?

"What? How?"

"Shh… it's OK… you started hyperventilating… your ok now… so wanna tell us who you really are?" England asked.

I sighed, "Prussia…"

"Different dimension?" England asked, sounding as if it was just a scrapped elbow, something that occurred regularly.

"Yeah…" I said quietly.

"What's your human name?"

"What?!" I glared at him. That was personal information that strangers don't ask countries!. It would be like walking up to a stranger and asking if they still had their V card! YOU DONT DO THAT!

"I need to know so I can figure out what works you come from, different dimensions have different human names for countries," he explained, sounding a bit irritated.

"Ohhhh… it's Gillen Beilschmidt…"

He nodded, "you're a 2p then."

"A what?"

"A 2p. Your dimension is the second. Mine is the first, so we are 1ps."

I tilted my head to the side.. Where there are more worlds?

"And I'm guessing from the look on your face you're wondering if there are anymore, well there are."

I put my head back to the way it would go normally. "Can I see what's going on in my world?"

England nodded, "Just let me get a few things…" he returned with a book, cloak and bag. We went into the dark basement, and he began. He did some of the most weird things I'd ever seen, but had no way of explaining. The most I knew was he drew a pentagram, and had us wear cloaks. Why hasn't they questioned why I was here?

Suddenly a puff of smoke came from the center of the floor and I could see inside my house! It was inside the basement! I could see their Prussia!

….pov 2p Canada…

I looked in disgusted at their Prussia. He was being tickled by Italy. AND IT WAS GETTING ON MY LAST F***ING NERVE! He screamed making me sad, but yet he wasn't getting hurt.

I glared at him. How I hated him.

"Canada get over here!" Italy demanded.

I slowly made my way over. Oh god… The closer I got to Prussia, the more I could smell alcohol. It made me gag so hard… Why did Germany ever let him near it?

"What?" I asked with crossed arms.

"Since our Prussia is gone, pick up the mess," he gestured towards the couch with beer bottles and cans stacked as high as Mount. Everest.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "No."

"What?"

"No."

"You know," Italy began walking closer to me, his knife pointed towards me, "your hero is gone, so he can't save you again. Even if he was here what would he do? Sit in the corner like a broken emo, remember his glory days, he'd watch your blood splatter on the floor, and not even move a muscle."

I glared at him. How badly I wanted to slap him for saying that, how I wanted to strangle him. I clenched my firsts, but decided it best if I just clean the room like he told me.

...pov 2p Prussia…

I looked heart brokenly at the image. Italy was right. I can't do anything anymore. If Canada was in danger, I couldn't do a thing about it. Why was I so useless?

"So why are you in our world Gillen?" England asked.

"T-they told me to… they said we'd slowly replace you all…." Tears began silently falling from my eyes.

"Well why did you want to do that?" England asked, semi-softly, trying to hide his anger.

"Italy said we deserved more land, and it'd be easy to take from you…" Why did I ever go along with a plan a person I hate came up with?

"... So when are the others coming?"

"They never said…" I looked back at the screen.

My brother, Germany came back downstairs, and looked down at the three others, "Are you ready for the meeting?" He asked, the three nodded and headed out it seemed to focus on Prussia, this world I was in's of course. He took the back seat along with Canada. He Italy and Germany chatted about things they'd done while I wasn't there, and what it was like in his world. He told them of his best friend's and how they were called "The Bad Touch Trio", or BTT for short. I could have cared more about the life of a fly I'd killed five hundred years ago then this and him.

They entered the room, and it seemed to be happier than normal and everyone seemed happy, except Canada who glared at most of them.

"So guys, this is the other Prussia, or Gilbert," Italy said as he patted the other albino's back.

"Nice to meet you Gilbert ~ I'm Flavio~!" Romano said as he kissed his hand.

"Leave him alone brother!" Italy snapped and hit him with a newspaper he had in his pocket. Romano soon after backed away.

Every country, and Sealand crowded around him except Canada.

"What's wrong with him?" America asked, looking at his brother as if he was an alien.

"Oh he's just upset we lied to Prussia and are leaving him for dead," Germany casually said.

My knees began to buckle. Their words no longer made sense… had he just said they are leaving me here to die? I took one last look at the screen, before turning around and running up stairs, tears running down my face. Why did I cry so much? I hear England and Germany yell at me to come back, but I ignored them and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I looked in the mirror one last time seeing my ugly unloved face. I looked at the tub. I could hear them pounding on the door, insisting I open it. I disobeyed. Would water hurt? It never has before… maybe it'd be like falling asleep. Yes. I turned on the water and pulled the drain closed. I stepped in. Canada wouldn't miss me anyways. I laid down. My brother made it clear he didn't even love me. I closed my eyes. And my country no longer existed. "Good bye…"

…

It had been a few days since Canada died, and I was still mourning his death. My brother glared at me, he'd been telling me I was weak. All the words that came out of his mouth were something about me being weak.

Canada, or Matt's body laid on the floor, unmoved. By now the blood had dried, and ruined his curly blond locks.

I just sat on the floor, looking at him. What would we do with his body?

"PRUSSIA!" Germany yelled for me. I only raised my head in response. "Bruder, I've been thinking, since it seems you care about that mut country, why don't we make a deal?" He didn't look loving, as he should have, but instead like a spawn of Satan. I could have sworn his eyes were red at that second.

"Vhat is it?"

"You give up your land, and being a country, and in exchange, and in return, Canada will be brought back."

It didn't even take me a second to answer the question, "Yes!"

He smiled as we shook hands.

My body went limp for a bit, Canada woke up and began freaking out, since I couldn't move.

It took my two days before I could move again.

...Pov 2p Canada…

I glared at them. What was wrong with them?

"If you care so much why don't you go into the world he's in?" Italy snickered.

I smiled, why hadn't I thought of that? I grabbed the keys to Germany's car off of his belt easy since he was busy talking to Gilbert. I rushed to the door and turned to them before going out, " THANKS FOR THE IDEA LUCI!" I yelled before going out and hurrying into the car. They tried to catch up to me, and stop me but couldn't. Not this time!

I'd successfully reached the portal. I smiled, they for sure couldn't stop me now.

" Wait! " I heard Oliver screech.

I turned my head, he was the only one there. That's strange….

"You're not stopping me this time!" I yelled.

"No! You don't understand! The portal's changed! It's in another part of the dimension! For all all we know you could end up in the middle of the ocean! " he yelled as he grabbed my arm.

I tugged it away, "it'd be better than staying here , doing nothing and letting him die there all alone!" I spat at him.

"Son.. Please… I love you…" he choked out.

"If you really loved me, you'd let me leave! You'd let me save him!"

"Why do you act like you owe him?" Oliver asked confusedly.

"He gave up his land to save my life! I'm returning the favor," I said right before I jumped into the portal. Everything went black soon after that...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on a cold hard floor. I quickly got up and realized I was in a kitchen. On the stove was a pan, ready to make food, and there was a window, with a curtain that was white with a red maple leaf on it. I looked around, and opened the only door in the room, and was then in a kitchen. The table was white, with matching chairs. It seemed set for some fancy dinner party, with a bottle on it. I picked it up, it was maple syrup. I threw it back on the table. I had once loved the stuff, but now despised it since all day and night, when at my house Germany made me make it.  
"W-who are you?!" I turned around, to another doorway. No one was there! Was there a ghost in this house?! I began trembling and quickly made my way back into the kitchen, grabbing the first thing, a spatula.

...POV England…  
I banged on the door harder as I heard the water begin to pour from the faucet. Oh god if he dies not only will there be blood on our hands, our Prussia will be lost forever! He's our only clue to where he is! If he dies…. Oh god….. "PRUSSIA OPEN THIS GODDAMN BLOODY DOOR!" I yelled.  
"Move," Germany demanded, so I did. He had a hatchet in his hand and began slicing open the door. He put his head in first, and to access the sication. This right here reminded me of the Shining, all it needed was him saying "Here's Johnny!"  
He reached inside and unlocked the door, then charged to the tub. His head was already under water. Oh god our chances were so slim now!  
Germany pulled him out of the water and began doing CPR. What would we do if he was dead? Say goodbye to our Prussia and all hopes of bringing him back?

...pov 2p Italy…  
My eye began to twitch. Did he really just call me Luci? Did Canada really call me, the person in charge of the Mafia, Luci? Not only did he steal my Lutz's car, but he also called me Luci! I'm not a pigtail wearing girl like him! He has no right to call me Luci! If I ever see him again I'll cut his toung out and make him eat it! I growled. What an idiot! What did he even see in Prussia?  
"Flavio, I'm using your car, give me the keys!" I barked out.  
"No, it's mine! Plus you always crash it!"  
"Fine then, at least drive, so we can chase that stupid blond who stole Germany's car!"  
"Ok, hop in," I took the passenger seat, and Allen, Lutz and Gilbert took the back.  
We were a while behind him, and lost him in the woods.  
"F*** it! Let him go!" I growled out. Flavio nodded and began turning around.  
"Where to?"  
"Germany's."  
"Ok.."

It took us a bit to get there, and when there, Gilbert passed out, almost instantly on the bed down in the basement.  
I was in the living room, sharpening my knife collection on the couch, next to Lutz who was downing a bottle of beer. I sighed. Since he took over and won WWII that's all he ever did.  
WWII…. I couldn't even look at him, or myself. I helped him kill so many… even my brother France… sure we hadn't been the closest, but he was still family… and I let Germany kill him… and now his sons…. Poor Canada and America… they deserve to hate us…. They deserve to kill us… my stomach was in knots… and Prussia… we've put him threw so much… Sure I'm supposed to be the strong one.. but…. Did they really deserve it like I'd told myself a million times by this point in time? I began laughing, OF COURSE THEY DESERVED IT! They got in our way, so they had to pay the price, and Canada, and Prussia will have to pay it a second time, I guess.  
Lutz looked at me before rolling his eyes, "Would you quit?"  
I finished my laugh, got up, and began throwing my knifes at a picture of Canada we had on the wall. I hit him in the forehead twice, neck three times, mouth once, cheek once, and too many times to count for the chest. He would pay for calling me Luci!... and stealing Lutz's car…. But mostly for calling me Luci… What?! It's fair.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov 2p Canada

I began swatting at thin air, my eyes closed tighter than spandex on a 350-pound woman. "D-demon begone!" I yelled like people in horror films do.

I felt something touch my shoulder and I immediately opened my eyes. Next to me was a boy. He has long curly blond hair, glasses and violet eyes. Why did he seem familiar? This was strange.

"W-why are you in my house?" He asked, in a whisper tone.

"Idk… I just… woke up here…" my head felt fuzzy. Where and why was I here? What'd happened the night before?

"Oh.. ok… well who are you?" He asked.

When he asked that, I'm not sure why, but it all came back to me. I was in the other world… maybe I could act like a human, so it wouldn't raise any suspicions. "I'm Matt.." I shook his hand.

Was this Germany? Because if so… dang…. I really have to feel bad for him… I mean… this boy looks so scrawny! "Nice to m-meet you Matt… I-I'm Canada.."

Oh god.. he was me… oh god… I could feel my strength go a bit, just knowing he was me…. Hopefully everyone in this world is weak….

Now Matt stay on task! You're not here to stare at your weaker version, you're here to save Prussia, _your_ world's Prussia.

"Umm I was wondering, do you know where Prussia is?" I asked, and he got this shocked, How-did-he-know look on his face, surprised I even knew him.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Can you take me to him please? I have some business with him.."

...POV: England….

Germany rushed into a bedroom, and placed the albino on a bed. He had coughed up some water, and seemed to be breathing, with his eyes still closed. Was this bad news? I mean he'd coughed up the water… but he was rushed to a bed…. What would Germany do to me if he died? I mean my 2p opened the rift so he probably partly would blame me…. I took another look at the two Germans, "Germany, I'll call a meeting for tomorrow, we need to tell the others about him."

Germany nodded as he tended the Albino. I made my way down stairs…. I had to call the G8… hopefully they wouldn't be too mad…. After all it is important… but it is late, and we just had a meeting today…. And then what's his face left early so he'll probably be upset to find out we have another meeting today. I sighed, tonight just got longer and longer. Hopefully by morning I won't be bald.

 _ **...Author's Note….**_

 _ **I'm sorry... ik you guys have been waiting for a new chapter for a while for a new chapter of this... and now you're getting a short one... I'm really sorry...**_


	9. Chapter 9

...Pov Canada…

I looked at him in horror. Today was not my day…

First I had to go home thanks to a migraine, then get to take a nap, but wake up to find some strange, blond man in my house who goes by Matt…. Who wants Prussia for some reason.. This day….. best day of my life!

I was about to answer him when my phone went off. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, America, there's a meeting tomorrow… it's about Prussia, and at Germany's house, anyways bye," England hung up before I could say a word. Did he really just call me America?... This day….. This day…

I glared at the blond in my kitchen, We were having a meeting about Prussia the same day this guy breaks in and says he needs to see him? If this is a coincidence then I'll be amazed. I picked up the phone again, this time to get two plane tickets to Germany in the next hour. I don't care how much it'll cost, I'm getting to the bottom of this.

...POV 2p England…

Matt… my Matt… he was gone…. He was officially gone…. I looked at the portal with teary eyes. First I lost his dad in that stupid war, and now him… all I have left is Allen…. And he doesn't like me that much… I annoy him so much…. I began sobbing. Why did life have to be so… so… so cruel?!

After a bit more of sobbing I got up, and started to go back to my house, tears still staining my cheeks, smiling. I've decided to make apple cupcakes for Luciano, and Lutz, and Gilbert. And I'll add my secret ingredient. What is it you ask? Oh, I keep the apple seeds in it of course. They give it a one of a kind taste.

….Pov England…

It had been a few hours, and I'd gotten ahold of everyone. Gillen was stable, but still resting. Just taking a look at his body made me sad. He must have had a hard life, since he had scars on his body going from point A to point Z. His back was the worst. I'm pretty sure there was not one spot that wasn't scarred up. What had done this to him and why?

As I began thinking about it I heard a knock on the door. Germany left Prussia alone in the room so he could get the door.

...POV Canada…

My migraine was just getting worse and worse… the airplane ride was so noisy with toddlers crying, and I couldn't look out the window without getting sick. I sighed, at least we'd landed safely. Matt and I took some random car to Germany's. I knocked on the door, seeing no doorbell. Germany shortly after opened it. "Yes?"

"This wants to see Prussia, and I wanna know what in God's name is going on.." my eye twitched as I spoke, and I pointed at Matt like he was a rabid animal.

"Ok…" Germany moved a bit, to let us in.

I grabbed Matt's hood and dragged him in, using it as a leash.

"Is this Germany?" Matt asked sounding heartbroken.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"No reason…."

I shrugged it off, and began inspecting the house, it looked normal, but something was off… I could feel it…. It was due to this feeling I noticed the teapot. Germany didn't drink tea, and this was England's pot even if he did…. Was England here?

I began turning around to investigate the other room when I saw the site that nearly killed me. England singing along to Barbie Girl. WHAT WAS GOING ON HERE?!

England quickly turned off the iPod that was playing the song, and turned to me in a serious manner, "you saw nothing."

I nodded, not wanting to even think about it.

"So why are you here?"

"He wanted to see Prussia," I answered bluntly.

"Who's he?"

"The guy I found in my house."

"What? Start from the beginning child," England said shaking his head at me while tisking.

"Ok, I went home, fell asleep, and woke to this blond guy in my kitchen. He said his name is Matt and he has important business to discuss with Prussia, so after you called about a meeting concerning Prussia, I got a plane ticket, and here I am."

He nodded, as if understanding and believing the nonsense that spued from my mouth., "May I see him?"

I nodded, before tracking him down, and grabbing him by his ear to bring him to England, "Here he is," I said with the most forced smile I'd ever worn.

He nodded, and examined him for a bit, "Canada… I believe he's your 2p…"

"What?"

He sighed and explained to me the stuff about another dimension. Most days I would laugh it off, and shrug it off as one of his stories, like Flying Mint Bunny, or his fairies…. But this… I'd seen proof of this….

"And the Prussia upstairs is also a 2p… Did you come for him?"

"Y-Yeah," Matt answered, not looking England in the eye. How strange…

"What happened to him? He has so many scars…"

"Well…"

 _ **... Author's Notes…**_

 _ **Wow... I'm already at 9 O.O... so yeah... hope you guys like this chapter as always, and to make up for the short chapter yesterday, and inactivity (for the past weekI? believe that's how long it's been anyways...) two chapters in a row(something you never see with me) and this one's long.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Now today, I will tell you of the great Prussia of the 2p world before I continue, since he was so great. Why you ask? I don't feel like having Matt really say this. Wait, who am I then you ask? God. You're not god you say? Well… you're right…. God's one of my friends, I'm iNsAnItY at it's purest form. Why did I write Insanity like that? Because I can! No I can't you say? BUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!  
…. Dude can you please stop complaining so I can tell this part of the chapter? Thanks!  
Ok, so when Prussia was first found, and known as Teutonic Knights, he was feared by all. His look could send shivers down the biggest country's spine. They believed he was cursed, so for years he was a loner. Now unlike his 1p, he didn't start fights, and was pretty strong.  
He found a blond boy in a battle field, and took him home. This boy became Germany. Prussia took care of Germany as if he was his child, and loved him so much. Germany looked up to him as a brother.  
How did Prussia meet Canada? Well after it was settled that England and France would raise Canada and America, Prussia still tried to get them. He once succeeded at taking Canada away, and grew attached to him, Germany growing jealous, since he stole his attention from his brother. Canada one day pleaded and begged Prussia so much, he gave him back to the two.  
Prussia still visited Canada as much as he could, and watched him grow into the country he is today.  
Germany's first victim of WWII was Canada because of him stealing away his brother, and it broke his heart after Prussia gage his own life for Canada. So now Germany sees him as less than a country, and hopes he dies…. Germany happily beats him, giving him most the scars on his back.


	11. Chapter 11

...Pov Luciano...

I sat at my spot plotting revenge. Matt would pay for calling me Luci!

"Ciao brother! Can I have the credit card?" my stupid brother Flavio annoyingly asked.

"NO!"

"Geez… are you still plotting revenge on Canada? Why not just torcher his brother, Allen?"

"Because idiot Allen's strong enough to put up a fight and you made me break my leg!"

"Sorry about that Luci~" he said with a devilish grin. He was to far away from my seat to hit him, but I would have if I could have, "Why not take Oliver? He can't hurt a fly, let alone you on your worst day. Or just take one of the other dimensions country, and hold them for ransom, till we get Gillen and Matt back."

I smiled, "brother, sometimes your smart."

"So can I have the credit card?"

"NO!"

...POV Canada…

As soon as the other Prussia woke up, we headed to the meeting hall. We, the ones who called the meeting, were running late… how great!... at least no one cares about me anyways…

We got there and a fight had already broke out… How great! Maybe today can go like yesterday! Maybe better! Who knows! Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die!

I sighed as Germany yelled for their attention, making them all stop. It always amazed me how they almost instantly shut up after he said one word. They could be getting their pitchforks ready and he just says one word, they stop.

"So, what is wrong with Prussia?" France asked, looking over his "friend".

"Well you see frog, this isn't our Prussia," England said all-knowingly.

"What did you just say black sheep of Europe?"

"You see frog, there are different dimensions, and this is a Prussia from one of them, _not ours_ ," England said in the snottiest tone I'd ever heard.

"Oh really?! Gilbert do you hear what he's saying about you?!" France stood up to shake Gillen, I believe I heard Matt call him.

"P-please don't t-touch me.." he muttered as he stood there, as lifeless as a board of wood.

"Gillen would you like to tell them why you're here or should I?" England glanced at the Albino.

"Umm…"

"I'll do it," Matt said, taking over the spot light. Everyone stared at him, in shock. Who was this rough and tough man? "I'm Matt, or my world's Canada, yo-"

"Who?" China looked as confused as could be.

"Canada.."

"We must not have a 'Canada' in our world…" Russia told the people around him. China and Japan nodded, Italy just continued drawing on some paper he found. How could they not remember me? And what was America doing? Nothing! What a great brother I have!

"I-I'm Canada.." I raised my hand.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Italy asked.

I sighed, I guess I'll have to be louder.. "I'm Canada.." I said again.

"I swear I just heard someone say 'I'm a cat-a..'.." Italy said lifting his head from the table so he could look around it.

"N-no.. I s-said I'm Canada.."

"I think there's a ghost here trying to tell us he's a cat," Italy said, nodding to himself before laying his head back down.

I looked behind me, and saw a very mad looking Matt.

..Pov 2p Canada..

Did they really just ignore him, and call him a ghost? "No, you do have a Canada," I picked up the weak boy, "this is him," I put him back down, and they all had a moment of ahhh. Why didn't America correct them?... I'll never think my brother's a bad brother after this… "So, we didn't want our Prussia because he's too weak.. For most of us.. And so we told him to spy on you guys and we'd do the good ol' switcheroo, and we lied and said we'd pick him up and slowly take over. I felt really guilty and so I came back to this world to get him back.. But you're Prussia is still in my dimension."

They all nodded, "So why did you call a meeting?" China asked.

"We need to save our Prussia of course!" Germany yelled.

"Do we really? I mean.. Who would _really_ miss him?" China asked again.

"I would!" France and Germany yelled almost in sync.

"Besides you?"

"Others.." Germany said with a sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

..pov Prussia…

I awesomely woke up, in this other world, and awesomely got up. These few days I'd been here were the best. They treated me like a time was 11:38 according to my clock.

"PLEASE! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" I heard America yell. How weird… I must be miss hearing, since he can't be here.

"Shut up!" Lutz yelled back at him.

I ran upstairs to find America tied to a chair, without his glasses and a black eye.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled.

Lutz turned to me, and hit me, for the first time. I just stood there, stunned. Did he really just hit me? "Don't be shocked."

Just as I was about to say something there was a knock on the door.

…pov Canada….

After a bit of arguing we all decided on saving Prussia, (mostly because Germany said he'd declare war if they didn't )

"So, what's our plan?" I asked, as I took a piece of gum from my pocket.

Everyone was quiet for a minute or two, as if expecting someone to say something.

"Why's America being so quiet?"

"Yeah… I would expect him to say something by now…" Canada said, looking around the room, till his eyes met an empty seat, "H-He's not here…"

"Oh I guess he slept in."

"No… that doesn't seem right… I wanna check on him…" Canada said, eyeing the door, "C-can I go?"

"Well.. I guess it is about time for a lunch break… while Canada's checking on America. I believe he should still be here, you were the only one who went home after our meeting yesterday."

I nodded and thanked him.

As I ran to my car (well the rental…) Matt and Gillen followed me. I groaned, do I really have to babysit them? "Why are you following me?"

"Because…" Matt lamely answered as he got in the backseat of my car, "come on Gillen!" He beckoned for the albino to follow.

"A-are you sure it's ok?" He asked, putting his head in.

"Yes," Matt said with a smile.

"NO!" I yelled, to no avail, Gillen got in anyways.

…

The drive to the hotel was quiet, and long. "Can you turn on the radio?" Gillen asked like a small child would.

"Sure," I happily put the radio on for him. He kept telling me to change it, and I did, but nothing seemed to please him, so I turned it off.

"We're here," I said, stopping the car and turning to the back, "are you gonna go in or.."

"Go in of course!"

"W-we are?!"

"Yup," Matt said, opening the door.

I sighed, why did I give them a choice? Hopefully America will be in there sleeping… I told them not to have the meeting start so early.

I dragged the two threw the door, and to the front desk.

"Would you like a room sir?" A man asked.

"No thank you, I'm here looking for my brother, Alfred Jones, room 186, did he check out last night?"

"No, he just left a bit ago with two men."

"Ok… thanks…" I headed up to the room anyways, dragging the other two behind me. I had to take the stairs because apparently Gillen has a fear of elevators…. Yknow I was right! Today is better than yesterday!

"I-isnt this 186?" Gillen said, stopping at a room as I dragged Matt a bit more. "Sure…"

"Isn't that A-America's room?"

I stopped and reversed. I passed his room I was so tired/annoyed.

When we got into the room, it was a disaster! Lamp broken, clothes thrown around room, what happened?! Who were those guys?!

"G-Guys.." Gillen picked up a scrap of paper.

"What?!" I snapped at him. He just handed me the paper.

 ** _Dear 1ps,_**

 ** _We have kidnapped your America and will give him back in exchange of Matt (Our Canada) and Gillen (Prussia). We will give you till eight in the afternoon tomorrow before we slowly and painfully kill him._**

 ** _-yours truly_**

 ** _2p Italy and Germany_**

My fists began shaking out of rage. THIS WAS ALL THEIR FAULT! I began sobbing. My brother was going to be murdered in the worst way possible, because of these two idiots!

"A-are you ok?" Gillen asked, patting my back.

I slapped his hand away and pinned him to a wall by his neck, "DO I LOOK LIKE IT?!"

He shook his head, as a river of tears ran down his pale face. I smiled, seeing him cry was nice. Seeing someone besides me upset and crying was so… refreshing? Was that the word?

"DONT TOUCH HIM!" Matt came over and tackled me to the ground, I tried fighting him, but failed miserably. He grabbed a vase, "I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," he smashed it over my head. The world started to spin, and it got darker, slowly but surely. Gillen's screams of shock and terror sounded so funny. I closed my eyes. Killed by myself huh? That's how I'll go. The perfect ending to the perfect day.


	13. Chapter 13

.. POV 2p Canada…

I frankly wasn't too happy as I carried my 1p downstairs with the note in my hand. I'd only hit him hard enough to knock him out. He tried to kill Gillen.. the jerk. A few times I was tempted to drop him and push him with my feet the rest of the way, but always decided it best not to. He was heavier than he looked…. So much heavier…. When we got downstairs and into went out the front door I almost threw him on the car's hood when we got there I was so annoyed. I put my hand in his pocket, digging around for the keys. I found them fairly quickly. After finding them I unlocked the car door, and threw him in the backseat, not caring if I got blood on the seat. I took the driver's seat and Gillen took the passenger seat.

I drove back to the meeting, speeding all the way and running a red light or two. I parked the car, and got out, and grabbed my stupid 1p. I put him on the table, where everyone was waiting for us.

"What happened?" Japan asked, looking at the blond nation.

"He tried killing Gillen so I knocked him out." I answered coldly.

"Why did he do that?" England eyed me suspiciously. Guess he doesn't trust me, but who's to blame him?

"This note," I said as I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. At first he scoffed, but as soon as he read it, he got this look I'd only seen many times, helplessness.

"What does it say?!" Germany asked as he grabbed the paper, pretty soon it'd been passed around the table.

"So.. what do we do?" France asked, "It says nothing about Gilbert, so they might keep him, but they want to kill America…"

"Easy! We give them these two!" England said, not caring if we get hurt.

"B-but my brother would k-k-kill us," Gillen said as he sobbed.

Germany sighed, "We need a plan that will keep them all alive!" he looked around the table giving them all stern looks, "If you have any ideas, RAISE YOUR HAND!" Russia raised his hand, with this smile that sent shivers down my back, "Yes Russia?!"

"Well I was thinking, why don't you all become one with mother Russia, so that there are no other countries, and I rule the whole world," his smile got creepier.

No one said anything for ten minutes straight, "A-any other ideas?"

..Pov 2p England…

I had the cupcakes I made for Luciano and Lutz in my arms, and was knocking on Lutz's door. He answrred, and I smiled, "I made these for you and Luciano deary!"

He nodded, taking one from the basket, putting it close to his lips.

He opened his mouth.

He put the cupcake in.

He chewed it, and a sigh of relief came from my mouth. It would only take a bit before he died.

"Where's Luciano?" I asked sweetly.

"In his house, but why don't you come in?" I stepped in, since he insisted. Within seconds, he gagged and tied me up.

"When Matt gets back, I'll kill you right in his face!"


	14. Chapter 14

...POV Luciano..

My plan couldn't be going any better if I'd kidnapped them all myself, I smirked. We had the fat one tied up, with the stupid Oliver next to him, and Gilbert our slave.

If it keeps going this way, I will rule the world, I just have to persuade Lutz into going the dirty work, then I can take it right from under his nose, as I had done after WWII. That's the whole reason why we were together, not because I love him, no, because I can use him. And I will.

There was a knock on the door, I looked thru the peephole, and saw Gillen, all alone, how odd.. We'd told them we also wanted Matt… Hadn't we? I stood there, trying to think if I had, before another knock came from the door, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door, letting the sobbing Gillen in, "L-Lutz…" He called out weakly.

The blond German came in, glaring at his once great brother, "What is it you vermon?!"

"I-I…" He frowned, wiping away tears, "I wanted to… To.. Talk…"

"About what?" Lutz asked harshly.

"Why are you s-so m-mean to m-me? Y-You never were… Th-then you two started dating.. A-and…" Gillen's voice trailed off.

Lutz rolled his eyes, "It's because you're such a whimp, I mean, if you weren't, you'd still be a country, like your counterpart!"

At this moment, the other Prussia tilted his head…. What was he confused about? I sighed, shaking my head, wasn't worth my time.

"Lutz, should we still kill the blond, since Matt isn't here?" I asked, taking my knife out to examine it, I needed to be sure it was nice and sharp, in case he did say yes.

"Well… Sure, we'll save Oliver for him," he nodded to himself.

"And what about Gillen?... I think we should kill him right away," I purred out, as Gillen let out a whimper.

Lutz frowned, "Nein.."

"Why? He's a whimp, there's nothing good about him!... Don't tell me you accualy care about him," I snickered, what was wrong with him? He used to say how much he wished the albino was dead, but now…. But now he was hesitant… Why?

"Well.. We could use him! He's great at cleaning and cooking… And… And…"

I shook my head, "Fine then, I'll kill him myself!"

Gillen shook his head, crying as he backed away, into a corner.

Lutz got in front of him, to protect him, "Back away from my brother!" He barked out.

"How about no!" I said, putting my knife on his neck. Lutz stood there, ignoring me. I sighed, this was getting irritating…. I mean, if I killed him, who'd do my dirty work? I know I couldn't trust Flávio, the last time I did, he failed so bad it made any country with in Europe look bad.

To my surprise I felt a hand grab me, turn me around, and punch my face. I held my nose, happy I felt no blood coming from it.

"Ahh, here we have the other weakling… Thought you didn't come," I said with a forced smile.

The blond rolled his eyes at me, spitting a bit at me, "Well I did."

"How did you two even get here?" I raised an eyebrow, since the portal should have closed by now… After all, the triangle beast had been beaten in the other demention… So shouldn't the connection have closed?

"England. He said the portal would stay open for another week or two…"

I nodded, "Well, Matt, if you don't mind, I'll have to kill you now. Hope you don't hold a grudge on me for it, after all, it is business."

Matt smiled, holding his hockey stick in the air, "Bring it on Luci!" He said taughtigly.

"Oh that's it!" I rammed at him, he moved out of my path, and I ended up with my knife stuck in the wall. I glared, trying to pull it out, but to no avail.

…POV Prussia…

I had no idea what was going on…. I mean, why did he think I was still a country? I mean… I hadn't been for quite some time… And who was this new guy?.. Well he must be on my side.. I let out a sigh. Today was not at all awesome… It was so unawesome, it was making me less awesome, just by being alive today…

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. A smile grew on my face, as soon as I saw who it was. The person with awesome blond hair, slicked back, and crystal blue eyes. The person who was stronger than any other nation!... Well besides maybe Russia…It was my baby brother, Germany, "West?" I mouthed out, before hugging him. He for once in his life, smiled, hugging me back.

"Let's get out.." He muttered.

I shook my head, "America…"

Germany sighed, "England's untying him as we speak."

"B-but… What about that other guy? And plus, we can't leave other me, and other you, and that blond guy!" Well we could, but… That'd just be evil of us… Wouldn't it?

Germany rolled his eyes, "I'll go and help England then…"

...POV Matt…

I smiled, I went up to Luciano, about to hit him extremely hard with my hockey stick, when he got his stupid knife unstuck. I still hit him once or twice with the stick, but it wasn't as effective, since he could now stab me if I let my gaud down… I once again hit at him, and he tried to stab me, almost taking some flesh off my leg.

"Matt! Be careful!" Gillen yelled at me, it looked like he was about to cry, worry was the only look visible on his cute face.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Don't worry! Luci couldn't hurt me in his dreams!"

Gillen nodded, before his eyes went wide. When I turned back to Luciano, his knife was missing, a smile in its place… And I felt a liquid rush down my chest… He hadn't stabbed me had he?... He couldn't have….

"Matt!" Gillen rushed to my side, as I fell… I looked down, seeing the knife was in my stomach… Gillen just looked at the spot, shaking his head.

...POV Gillen…

How could I let this happen?... This was all my fault! If I hadn't distracted him, he'd have finished off Luciano… I guess I couldn't do anything right… Tears sprang to my eyes, before my hands turned to fists, and my head shook.

I was tired of being such a weakling.. I wouldn't allow it anymore…

I stood up, glaring at Luciano… Today I'd fight. I'd fight like I'd never done before!

I didn't need a weapon.. I had my arm! Finally the darn thing would come in handy! I smiled, Luciano had dug his own grave when he cut it off!

I got up, walking over to Luciano, who didn't have a trace of fear on his face, if anything he was amused.

Without any warning, I punched his stupid face, the jaw to be exact. The look on his face changed, it was one of pain.

"So that's the way you want it?" He muttered as he held the spot. I nodded, smiling.

"Then maybe I should just do this," he said as he tugged on the arm. Oh god… I forgot about that…I tried to get away, struggling, but realized that that only helped to loosen it… There was no way out of it. The arm was coming off.

After a few more tugs, it finally did, and I was left with what was left of my real arm.

"Now, I have to punish you Gillen, bad boy!" He said as he flicked my nose before he began breaking my fake limb.. Well it was nice while it lasted...

...Author's Note…

Omg… I'm crying… What from? A mix of joy, and sadness! There will only be another chapter, or two, and then this will be over! I will have finally finished a story… Omg…

Well I'd just like to say, thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. And btws, sorry for not updating/writing a new chapter for like almost a whole month.. Had a bit of writer's block. Also sorry if this chapter had any typos, had to write it on my iPad, because my keyboard is kinda broken on my laptop, and my phone (what I normally write on) broke…

Anyways, byez! ^~^


	15. Chapter 15

...POV Luciano…

I smiled when I saw the boy's eyes tear up, as I destroyed his arm. This would teach him, I thought to myself.

Lutz just shook his head in disgust, he had a whip in his hands, "Now now Luci, leave my brother the fuck alone, and give him his arm back."

I scoffed at this, "Really? You think you can hurt me with _THAT?!"_

He shook his head, "I know I can!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then do it!"

He nodded, hitting me a few times with the whip. I let him hit me. I chuckled a little before grabbing the whip with my hands, pulling the German close, before taking my other knife out, and stabbing him too.

"There, now let's all quit trying to fight me, ok?" Everyone just stared in shock.

"B-But you loved him!" Gillen said, through tears.

"No, I never did love him. I used him."

Gillen shook his head in disbelief, "M-Monster!"

I sighed as I felt someone try and tackle me to the ground, I threw them off my back, onto the floor. Ahh, it was his 1p. That's nice.

I sighed, grabbing the two by their ears, guess I'd just have to take over the third world, since the first seemed like it would be a pain to take over. I went down to the basement, no one touched me this time. I'd already shown I meant business by killing one or two of them. These two were my hostages, in case they did get any stupid ideas of how to beat me.

As soon as I got into that stupid room, I looked the door. I forced the two into my portal, smiling the whole time. I myself jumped in, after getting my box of knives.

…

I woke up in a basement, cluttered with random stuff.

I forced the two albino idiots to get up. We headed up stairs, it seemed they also had some kind of get together.

When I got up there I saw a group of men around a table, with a cake on it. The first man had light brown eyes, and blue eyes, like electric blue eyes, with skin light enough to make it seem like Prussia and Gillen had a tan, the man next to him was a carrot top with a shit ton of bandages, next to him was a blond haired guy with messy hair, next to him, in front of the cake was another albino, I guessed this world's Prussia , next to him was a guy with black hair, and brown eyes, this must be Japan… he also had bandages..

"WHO'S THAT?!" The Japan yelled, glaring at me, about ready to punch me.

"Oh~ I'm Luciano~ and I'm here to take over your world!" I said, before getting out my knife collection, "And these are my hostages/slaves, Gillen and Gilbert. Say hi guys!"

Gilbert just glared at me, and Gillen gave a small, nervous wave. I'd have to teach that Gilbert a lesson it seemed. I picked up a knife, walking towards Gilbert, "I said say hello," I growled out.

"Nein!" Gilbert spat at me.

My eye twitched, "Gillen, my trustworthy slave, hold my box for me, while I teach your 1p a lesson," I threw the box at Gillen, I'd locked it so I didn't have to worry. I walked over towards the other albino once again. His face had no trace of fear, but his eyes, they had a look of terror. And plus, he was backing away from me.

I was about to cut the idiot's cheek, until I felt something go threw my stomach. Gillen put his head on my shoulder "You shouldn't have told me the combo that time, or messed with us," he whispered, as he walked over to Gilbert, letting me fall to the floor.

There was a bright light in my eyes as I closed them.

…

I woke up in a garden, it was filled with brightly colored flowers, I recognized a few types, those being Roses, Columbines, Daisies and Tulips. There was a large tree in the center, with a river running next to it.

There was a little boy standing by the tree, I knew him… But where from?

"Oh!" He turned to me, a bright smile filled his face, "You've come back!"

I nodded, I looked down, and found I was once again little, I ran to him, hugging him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too! But… Luci.. You've been bad since I left.."He said, a frown on his face, accompanied by tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" I choked out.

He nodded, "If you go back will you be good?"

"Si!"  
"Promise?"

"I promise!"

 _ **.Author's Note..**_

 _ **Ok, so once again, the 3p belong to my friend-type thing SKAEnjoyer (On DeviantArt) and yeah, there will be another chapter after this.**_

 _ **And for the record, the boy is HRE, and that's why Luciano hates being called Luci, it brings up memories of him, which are very painful.**_


	16. Chapter 16

...POV Gillen…

Everything went so fast, and blurry… Had I really just stabbed Luciano? Well… He had been holding the knife just a second ago… And now the Italian was on the floor, with a puddle of blood forming around him… So he must have… I mean… It made sense… But at the same time it didn't.. I couldn't believe he'd done that… I'd killed a man…

"Ok, would anyone like to explain why you're in my house?" My counterpart from this world asked, very calmly, which was surprising… I mean, I'd just killed someone….

"U-Umm.. I-I'm Gillen, or Prussia, from another dimension…" I muttered, "A-And this i-is Gibert, m-my counterpart from another dimension… A-And you are?"

"Well… If I tell you who I am, will you explain why you two.. Or three are here?"

I nodded, "I-I swear."

"Ok, well I'm Gustov, or Prussia," He said, before looking at the others.

As if on que, the blond spoke up, "And I'm Robin, his brother.."

"Do I have to say who I am?" The orange haired man complained.

"Yes, you do," Gustov sighed.

"Ok… Fine.. I'm the king of fire," the man said, cheekily.

Gustov rolled his eyes sighing, "Your real name, please."

The carrot top, "King of fire" sighed, frowning a bit, "Fine.. Ignazio… And this is my brother Placido. He can't talk so…"

I nodded,,looking to the final man, "...And I am Sora…"

I looked over at Gilbert, "...What are we to do? I'm pretty sure I killed Luciano, and I don't know anyway to get back to our worlds…"

"..." he sighed, and thought for a second, "...Well... "

'Um excuse me, but I know a way to get you guys back.." Gustov looked to us.

"How?!"

"This thing," Ignazio said with a cocky smile, butting in before Gustov could get another word out.

My 3p rolled his eyes, "It's a device that can transport people to other dimensions."

I slightly nodded, as Gilbert finally spoke about something of importance, "Where is it?"

"At my house, in the attic."

I nodded, and soon we left… I don't remember much since it all was a blur to me, I'm not sure why, I think Gustov had warned me it can mess with you memory, from up to an hour back, which I guess had happened.

...Timeskip...

I now sit in my room, smiling, I was finally free. My bed has a black blanket to lay on and one woth my flag to cover up in. The pillows are black once again. And also my dear old Gerrick (my bird) was in his cage, by the window. The reason he is in the cage is because it's almost time for bed. Lutz is still irritated with me not being a country, but is more accepting then he was. I would still live in the basement, but, Matt's place sounded much better.

I love it now, it may not be perfect, and I may fade any day now, but it's better than it's been…

There's only one thing.. Luciano.

They said they'd but him in their garage (The 3p! Italians), and the next day he was gone… I'm not sure if they just lost him or… No… He could be.

…..

….

...Could he?

 **Author's note**

 _ **Hello person reading this, first off I'd like to thank you for reading this far into it. So, your probably wondering why I put a ? next to end, well it's because I might do a spin off with Luciano. This isn't 100% final so please don't think it is.**_

 _ **Also I'm sorry it took so long to finish it, but I did… Wow… I finished something… I feel…. Weird…**_

 _ **Anyways… Bye! Have a wonderful night/day/whatever!**_


	17. AnocementJoke version of chapter 15

**Author's note**

Ok, so I've gone threw with it. I wrote a sequel for One for the Other. This one is called Alive in his Death. I'd be happy if you were to read it, but I will warn you, this one is more focused on Luciano… anyways, I guess this is it… Goodbye…

...Joke chapter 15…

...POV Luciano…

I smiled when I saw the boy's eyes tear up, as I destroyed his arm. This would teach him, I thought to myself.

Lutz just shook his head in disgust, he had a whip in his hands, "Now now Luci, leave my brother the fuck alone, and give him his arm back."

I scoffed at this, "Really? You think you can hurt me with _THAT?!"_

He shook his head, "I know I can!"

I rolled my eyes, "Then do it!"

He nodded, hitting me a few times with the whip. I let him hit me. I chuckled a little before grabbing the whip with my hands, pulling the German close, before taking my other knife out, and stabbing him too.

"There, now let's all quit trying to fight me, ok?" Everyone just stared in shock.

"B-But you loved him!" Gillen said, through tears.

"No, I never did love him. I used him."

Gillen shook his head in disbelief, "M-Monster!"

I sighed as I felt someone try and tackle me to the ground, I threw them off my back, onto the floor. Ahh, it was his 1p. That's nice.

I sighed, grabbing the two by their ears, guess I'd just have to take over the third world, since the first seemed like it would be a pain to take over. I went down to the basement, no one touched me this time. I'd already shown I meant business by killing one or two of them. These two were my hostages, in case they did get any stupid ideas of how to beat me.

As soon as I got into that stupid room, I looked the door. I forced the two into my portal, smiling the whole time. I myself jumped in, after getting my box of knives.

…

I gasped, as I looked at what was in front of me. It was like our basement, but was filled to the brim with diapers, and baby food… What was going on?... I was told this was the strongest of the worlds, and yet… Did Oliver lie to me? I wish I had killed him while I had the chance!

I sighed, making the two idiots get up, before going up the stairs. There was no one in the house… How strange…. I decided to look in the bedroom… And that's when I got the shock of my life…

I saw two cribs, with two babies. One had a blanket with the Prussian flag on it, while the other had the German flag on it… Where these this world's Prussia and Germany?... Why the hell were they babies?!

I sighed, deciding to not kill them, since they were babies… (What, I might be evil, but I wouldn't kill a baby! I mean come on! I have a heart!) but I'd still take their land. (And plus, then when they grow up, I'll have slaves!) I smiled, now what would I do with those other two? I put my hand on my chin, before my lips curled into a smile. I got an idea!

….

Gillen and Gilbert frowned at me, as they came out, wearing dresses and wigs. (Author's Note: IDK, IM TIRED AND BORED, J-just let me do it…)

"Now you two will take care of my fratello and me.. Well from this world."

Gilbert happily took my brother, and Gillen carefully picked up baby version of me.

"W-What are we supposed to d-do?" Gillen asked, shaking.

"Well, feed them, change their diapers, make sure they don't die, because if they do I will make sure you die in the longest way possible."

Gillen let out a shaky nod, "W-What ab-about our clothes?.. C-Can't I wear my normal ones?"

"No, because it's funny to see you in these."

Gillen nodded, and I looked out the window. I Luciano Vargas, Northern Italy, now ruled the world! I was the most powerful being to ever exist! I am even more powerful than my grandpa!


	18. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**.. Author's Note..**

 **So, you've reached the end of this, well I have a surprise for you, I'm rewriting this. I was displeased with the way it ended up, and even for me, it's very hard to understand.. so here I am! I'll link the new one at the end of this**

 **s/12258809/1/**


End file.
